MeatBall Sub :Morby ONESHOT:
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: This is my first Morbv fanfic, this fanfic contains mid-profanity and sexual scene Please R


**It's for the Sub**

**My first Morby, I want to keep half of this Morby fanfics under rated M like for real. So enjoy an tell me what you like or not.**

**R&R please**

* * *

"Come on man, for once just do something." said Mordecai his voice sounded exhausted . He didn't want to put up with anymore work.

You seen, it's around the holidays, so Muscle Man and HFG went off a holiday trip because they won a contest to all expenses paid ski trip.

So the two 23 year olds' have been doing double shift, just as things were gonna get worse. Benson came around to check up on their last chore of the day. But he wasn't so happy what he saw.

Rigby was munching on a meatball sub sitting one of the parks benches. While Mordecai was leading on his back, he was taking a small snooze.

"Mordecai and Rigby, why can't you idiots ever finish anything? I ask you guys to finish the last damn chore then you can have the day off tomorrow. I see you just like having to do more chores huh." Benson face was deep dark red, his voice full of anger and his eye no longer black but pure red too.

Rigby almost choke on his food, when he heard his boss yelled at him. As for Mordecai he was out, he didn't really care where he slept unless it was near his warm friend.

"Benson I'm just hungry I didn't get eat earlier, it's like 10pm already. We can finish it up around the morning." whipping off some tomato sauce off his face. Rigby then nudged his elbow to Mordecai but he was still out.

"Look I don't care, but that's rules you guys gotta follow around here. Don't like it, I won't stop you guys leaving. Now go back to work." His barked was loud enough to be heard across the park. Skips and Pops heard Benson's yelling, they both walk to what reason this time Benson has to yelled. When they arrived to the spot they both hid behind a bush. To say they came to bad timing, Pops was upset to see Benson grabbing Rigby's sub and throwing on the ground.

"My...my...meatball sub, what the hey man. Again like I said I didn't have a chance to eat earlier. You know what your a totally ass." Rigby left holding back to the tears hoping to released them when he got home. He did all the work but in the end being very exhausted, the only thing that could have make him happy was his sub.

With no warmth near Mordecai, he slowly woke up, picking himself up from the bench. He look around to find his little friend, but he was no longer around the area. Benson was front of him, Mordecai jump up and shook him face. You could see his face was ready to knock out. But then something on the ground got his attention. It was Rigby's meatball sub, why was it on the ground and cover with dirt.

"Dude what the heck happen? Where's Rigby and why is his sub on the ground?" asked Mordecai with a serious tone.

"Because I can't believe you guys anymore when you said your tired. Plus it was one more chore you guys could have finish quick."

"Really man, you are such a...ugh look Skips told us this could be a good thing. Doing extra work around while Muscle Man and high five ghost are gone, means we're gonna get paid for over time. But what you did to Rigby, totally not cool."

Mordecai stare at his boss and left after he scold him . Benson didn't say anything or even try to stop him. Maybe he did went to far this time, but him self is so fit up with the b.s their always making excuses for everything.

Pops and Skips came out of the bushes.

"Benson why would you do something so mean like that. Clearly you made them do so much today, they didn't have at least 2 minutes to rest or eat." said Pops his voice was sounding like he was about to cry.

"I'm with Pops, Benson you did went over the edge. The kid was just eating, no harm to anyone. I mean how else he's going to have more energy same with Mordecai taking a small nap." said Skips scolding his best friend and boss. He never thought he would see his boss do something so heartless.

"How I'm suppose to know if they weren't lying Skips. They're always have a stupid excuse for anything."

"I was watching them all day, just a few minutes ago I told them to have a small break if they want to or not. Rigby said he wanted to eat but Mordecai want to finish. So it didn't really or not, they are still kids.

Benson glare back at the white yeti, how is being 23 years old still a kid. Maybe the two might have a childs' mind but they have to grow up one day.

**xxx**

Back at the house, Rigby was under his clothes sobbing a little. His hands ache in pain same goes with his feet, back, head and tail.

"Do you want me to make you a new meatball sub Rig?" ask Mordecai who was sitting on his bed but was looking at his friend.

Rigby didn't answer to Mordecai's requested, and the sobbing stop.

Mordecai walk over pulling off the clothes, he picked Rigby up. The Raccoon kept his eyes shut and mouth closed. He was shaking wanting to release his emotions just not front his friend.

As his best friend he place him on his bed, Rigby open his eyes with tears fowling down. Mordecai then pat on his head.

"I'm gonna make you a meatball sub then after your done eating, you can go to bed while I finish our last chore. I really want that day off tomorrow."

As soon he began walking off, his hand was caught by a warm and furry hand. Rigby grip was very tight, he then pulled his friend into bed. Ending up having his friend top of him. Mordecai blushed as he was on top his friend. With his right hand still holding it with Rigby's hand. He then smile and kiss Rigby on his forehead. He didn't mind this kindness from his friend, he like being near with him.

Yeah he can be immature at times but when he's alone Rigby can be a totally different person. With his thoughts cover his eyes, he felt two arms wrap around his neck. Rigby snuggle his face on his friend neck making him laugh.

"Hey man I love the smell of your fluffy fur but I have to finish up that chore. Plus I gotta make your meatball sub."

"How about you make me one right now, just a quickie."

"Come on man, last time I did a quickie my hand felt awkward touching things."

"Fine, just go do my meatball sub. I wait here."

Mordecai now felt bad making his buddy frustrated . But what his other co-workers didn't know was him and Rigby were doing DL. He let out a heavy sigh, walking over to the door and locking it. Then he return back to the bed, pushing Rigby on the bed. The raccoon blushed trying to stop his friend rubbing his hand on his crotch. It didn't work, he soon began to make small moans and allowing his friend to continue.

**xxx**

Downstairs a certain manger was making a snack. Benson was cooking up meatballs in a pot, and warming up a large foot long bun. He wasn't so excited to re-make another one, but he knew it was the right thing. His angry did get the best of him, so the right thing was to re-paid back.

**xxx**

"Ah-Mooordecai!"

Rigby was finished when his friend had finish his job. The blue jay place Rigby back the bed, then grabbing a dirty shirt on the floor. Is not that he don't like satisfying his friend or himself. It's just the mess afterwards. Rigby try to clean his lower region with the blanket but Mordecai caught him.

"ugh dude this is why I don't like doing this, you don't know how to clean yourself."

"Come on man, you can just wash it."

"That's the last time I'm gonna do it, well I gotta do that chore before-"

Mordecai's sentence was cut short when he heard footsteps. Rigby also heard someone was coming upstairs. Both the young men panic, they both threw the clothes in the closet and Mordecai open the window. He was hoping the bad air would leak out in the window while Rigby grab a free breeze spraying it around the bed.

"Hey Rigby are you there? I have something for you."

Benson voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Then he try open the door but it wouldn't open.

"what?! You guys know the house rules, no lock doors unless your in your bathroom. Now open this door now"

Rigby was scared their own boss would find out about there secret.

"Listen man, just play cool. Go to your bed, act like your sleeping and I tell Benson I go do the last chore. "

"alright man, I don't want them to think of us, you know."

Mordecai nodded to him, and the raccoon did as his friend told him what to do. The banging on the door got louder and louder. When Mordecai finally opening it, Benson was fire red.

"Why the hell was this door lock? Wheres Rigby I got this meatball sub for him, you know I'm sorry I yelled at you guys and some how killing Rigby's sub."

"It's no biggy, your just tired so its normal to yelled at us. But it's alright if you give him the sub tomorrow, he went to bed early."

"Rigby going to bed at 10pm, that's not like him. Just wake the little guy up."

"You got him really upset so I told him to sleep it off. So please tomorrow Benson...please."

Benson felt something was funny, he looked over Mordecai's shoulder. To only see Rigby's tail popping out from the dirty clothes on the trampoline.

He first pretend to walk away then pushed open the door fully. Mordecai drop to the ground from the force push. Rigby jump out of the trampoline, when he heard the door slammed open. He turn around to see his boss with a meatball sub in his hands.

He wanted to walk over to grab the sub, but he lower region had some of Mordecai's fluids under his tail.

"He-Hey Benson, what brings you here in my room."

"Well I thought about what I've done and wanted to apologize for throwing my angry. So I made you a new sub and was hoping you would take it for forgiveness."

"Nah nah it's cool, you know me I'm always a lazy bum haha so please leave that delicious, wonderful and mouth watery sub in the fridge."

"No way, I want you to eat this sub front of me. To show me you have forgave me."

"I insist Benson I would eat it tomorrow for breakfast and eat it front of you."

"Rigby you better eat this sub now or your fired"

Rigby let out a heavy sign, he was worry what Benson might say about his smell. He walked over to the door, his eyes were almost close and he reached out his hands to receive the sub.

When he open his eyes the sub was in his hands. It was very toasty, warm and the sweet scent of tomato sauce. Benson gave him an odd look. He was wondering why Rigby had his eyes close and walking awkwardly. But he shrug his shoulders and said his good nights to the two. He told Mordecai that Skips did there last chore so tomorrow they will have a day off. He closed the door when walking himself out, and then you could his footsteps on the stairs.

It was quiet for a few seconds in the room, till Rigby began munching on the tasty sub.

"Oh god man that was so close, I thought he notice your crotch."

"yeah me too, but I guess he didn't notice it so it's cool man. Nothing to really worry about, well I'm gonna finish this sub and go to bed."

"Ugh aren't you going to take a shower, I mean we did 'work' out a sweat."

"Eh maybe tomorrow or next week, its really no biggy."

Mordecai grab the meatball sub and yank Rigby's arm. He place the sub on the plate that was sitting on his bed and walk over to the bathroom. Rigby was trying all his might to grab the sub, but failed when Mordecai picked him up. Placing him on his shoulder.  
Then the door was lock, and the you could hear the shower running with adding a whiny raccoon calling for his meatball sub.

**xxx**

Downstairs Benson cook up some coffee before leaving to his apt. Skips was also in the kitchen doing some sudoku, the gum ball machine looked over his friend, he had a question but didn't know if he should ask or not.

But he did ask anyway, because he really wanted to know.

"Uh Skips can I ask you a question."

"Is it about Mordecai and Rigby"

"Haha you always know the question do you."

"Nah it's kind of written all over your face, but I also know your answer."

"So were they...?"

"Yeah they were, but it's called DL. It's really nothing to worry about. Well good night Benson."

"Huh I always thought they were together, teens these days."

End

* * *

**Ohhhhh a fanfic that I actual finished!**

**But I'm into Regular Show fandom just because it's more quieter then the Sonic fandom :P**

**I will continue Sonics Knock Up and Misunderstood Love, when my grades are good enough to smile at, plus I'm fixing some grammar issues.**

**I notice my Betas are busy or I just annoyed them with my shitty grammar :C**

**Regular Show (c) JG Quintel**


End file.
